Adventure Time with Jay and Moonsoon - Lich Hunters
Rozdział I Od wybuchu bomby, nałożenia korony przez Finna minęło 500 lat. Wybuch przetrwała 1/8 ludzkości, ale w tym czasie już udało się potroić ludzką populację. Bomba nie wywołała tylu szkód ile się mogło wydawać, matka ziemia podniosła się z gruzów silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Kiedyś potrzeba było ok. 100 lat aby ponownie wyrósł lat teraz trzeba czekać tylko 20, pojawiały się nowe gatunki roślin i zwierząt. Ale ta historia nie będzie o człowieku, a o roślinie tym bardziej nie. - Zara cię prześcignę Moon! Nie daj mi się! - Pff… nawet nie zamierzam Przez las ciągnęły się krzyki tego rodzaju, gdyby ktoś przyglądał się to widział by dwa kolorowe kształty przez sekundę, a potem by myślał że ma zwidy. Dwójka przyjaciół ścigała się przez las by w końcu zacząć nową przygodę, w takim miejscy w jakim nigdy by się nie spodziewali że przeżyją. Na skraju lasu nagle ktoś się zatrzymał, oparł się o kolana i zaczął ciężko dyszeć, po chwili dołączył do niego jakiś ptak, błękitny żarzący się szafirowym płomieniem. Pierwszy przybyły usiadł, zdjął przerośnięty plecak i zaczął pałaszować kanapkę - To że wygrałeś Ne oznacza że jesteś szybszy! Gdybyśmy się ścigali ja pustej przestrzeni z łatwością bym wygrał! – żalił się ptak dziwnie przy tym pokrzykując - Taka mała różnica, na pustej przestrzeni nie obudziłbym moich wilczych instynktów – mówiąc to chłopak położył się i zdjął czarny kaptur swojej bluzy ukazując swoje krótkie i czarne jak noc włosy po czym uśmiechnął się promiennie. Gdyby ktoś obcy się przypałętał i zobaczył jego uśmiech od razu by uciekł z trzech powodów, chłopak miał szarą skórę jak demon, ostre wilcze kły i długi puchaty, czarny, wilczy ogon. Ptak wzleciał i usiadł na najbliższej gałęzi po czym zawisł głową w dół jak nietoperz. Obaj się zrelaksowali i nie zauważyli kiedy zasnęli. Obudził ich głośny krzyk, dokładniej ptaka, chłopaka obudził ptak który spadł mu na głowę. Obaj zerwali się i ich uwagę przykuła uciekająca przed czymś dziewczyna , czarnowłosy skinął do przyjaciela i z ogromną szybkością ruszył w stronę dziewczyny. Nagle coś przecięło powietrze i spadło tuż obok dziewczyny, a dokładniej wielki piorun z lodu, przykuło to uwagę pędzącego, kolejny piorun już spadał kiedy coś go przebiło i pękł na setki maleńkich kawałeczków. Przed dziewczyną stanął wysoki wysportowany młodzieniec, wyprostowany i patrzący z góry na przeciwnika, nerwowo machał ogonem w lewo i w prawo, po czym obnażył zęby i dał przeciwnikowi do zrozumienia że tej walki nie wygra. - Panienko! Ochronie cię innym razem! – krzyknął i znikł, zostawiając dziewczynę i jej ogoniastego wybawiciela samych. Chłopak odetchnął, odwrócił się do dziewczyny i lekko się zarumienił - Mój wygląd pewnie odstrasz…- nie dokończył bo dziewczyna go pocałowała - Dziękuję ci za ratunek, jestem Flara, w tych stronach jestem królewną, ale nie powinieneś o to dbać, w sumie to tego nie lubię – dziewczyna miała długie czerwone włosy i nieco czerwoną sukienkę, na jej czole połyskiwał rubin – A ty kim jesteś? - Jestem Jay, jestem pół demonem, pół wilkołakiem, widać to pewnie na kilometry – mówiąc to obnażył zęby w uśmiechu, a Flara lekko się cofnęła. Jay ponownie się zarumienił i zagwizdał, między nimi pojawił się błękitny ptak, którego końcówki piór płonęły szafirowym ogniem -Jestem Moonsoon, błękitny feniks, a ty panienko? - Flara, Królewna Flara – feniks skinął lekko głową i usiadł na ramieniu przyjaciela. Wszyscy usiedli na trawie i zaczęli rozmawiać, w większości były to komentarze Flary na temat prędkości Jaya’a aż w końcu nadeszło to najważniejsze pytanie - Kto to był? Zwiał zanim kawałeczki lodu opadły, ale on widział mnie dobrze. Rozpoznam gościa po zapachu, ale dobrze byłyby mi wiedzieć z kim walczę – Flara posmutniała i spuściła wzrok - To Finn, Ice Prince. Nie jest zły, bardziej szalony, ale to nie jego wina tylko korony którą nosi. Razem z przyjaciółmi chcemy mu przywrócić dawną postać… już pięć lat - Ice Prince… nareszcie – uśmiechnął się złowieszczo i wstał – Nareszcie cię znalazłem! - Co? – spytała dziewczyna. Demon usiadł i zrównał się z nią wzrokiem, po czym sięgnął do plecaka i wyciągnął jakąś starą księgę ze zniszczoną okładką - Szukamy tego gościa od ponad dwustu lat, wiemy kim był, wiemy co zrobił, a w tej księdze jest to wszystko napisane. Imię i Nazwisko: Finn Mertens, Wiek: 14, Rodzina… jest tu wszystko – dziewczyna nie słuchała nowego kolegi tylko zwróciła uwagę na okładkę na której pisało „Finn, człowiek który zabił nas wszystkich”, nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć, przed chwila uciekała przed wariatem, potem została uratowana przez demono-wilkołaka, a teraz okazuje się że człowiek w którego wierzyła okazuje się być jednak zły - Co ma właściwie znaczyć ten tytuł? - Geh… widzę że ty mało wiesz… czego w tych czasach w szkołach uczą. Pięćset lat temu Finn, syn rolnika odnalazł podziemną grotę gdzie znalazł koronę i przy okazji osobę która jej strzegła półdemona Marcelinę. Finn ukradł koronę by ją sprzedać i zapłacić gangowi który męczył jego ojca. Gang spalił jego dom, a Finn, by uratować rodzinę założył koronę, nie panował nad sobą… w grocie była bomba którą w przypływie szaleństwa detonował. Wybuch zniszczył niemalże wszystko… z jego najbliższego otoczenia przeżyli tylko członkowi gangu i jego rodzina. Nie przeżyli Marcelina i jego pies, pies jednak nie umarł do końca, gdzieś jest, zamrożony, a ja i Moon postanowiliśmy go zabić. Pies zmienił się w Lich Kinga, zło, mogące zabić wszystko i wszystkich. Jesteśmy Lich Hunters. Kategoria:Opowiadania